Don Junior's Reign of Terror
by FlowerofAdversity
Summary: Here I will explain some of what has already occurred and the rivalry that will occur with the newest arrival to the Karnage family, Julie. One day Julie will out-do DJ’s dastardly deeds to Cape Suzette…and that day has come.


Don Junior's Reign of Terror  
  
Note: This Tale Spin fan-fiction takes place after Parts 1 and 2 of "A Heart Made of Ice Slowly Melts". Here I will explain some of what has already occurred and the rivalry that will occur with the newest arrival to the Karnage family, Julie. One day Julie will out-do DJ's dastardly deeds to Cape Suzette...and that day has come.  
  
"Where your treasure is, there your heart shall be also."—Matthew 6:21  
  
What has occurred beforehand...  
  
Angie Foxcliff was the governor of Cape Suzette, and one fateful summer day she decided she needed a vacation from answering phone calls from different districts in Cape Suzette. So, she went out to sun herself on the beach. Unfortunately, Don Karnage was out, scouting for something to plunder, and he plundered her. The city didn't mind much that she was gone, they substituted a new governor. She always thought she had been a good governor but obviously the citizens didn't care that much about her. That didn't matter to her though, because Don Karnage himself had stolen her heart. She was infatuated with him, and everything he stood for. The most attractive attribute he had was the power and charisma he demonstrated. She was to be executed by his hand, but Don fell in love with her as well because her spirit and heart of pure gold captivated him. Angie became a Sky Pirate first and then later married Don, which was a very happy union and still is a happy union. Don Junior was born in 9 months time and he was becoming just as ruthless as his father was. DJ is now a teenager and the apple of his mother and father's eyes. DJ has always received ample attention from both parents, and he has helped them in their diabolical schemes. He plans to continue his "reign of terror" with them. You know how they say all good things come to an end...soon, very soon, Don Junior's reign of terror is about to be challenged by a newcomer...  
  
Chapter 1—The Birth of Julie Karnage  
  
Angie and Don were happily expecting the arrival of another baby, which would be Angie's last child since she had only planned ahead of time to have two children. But, she was still romantic as ever, which Don had to admit he enjoyed. Don Junior didn't feel threatened by the arrival of his new little sister. In fact, he loved her very much and treated her like a Princess. He knew that he was the eldest and called the shots but still little Julie held a soft spot for him in his fair heart. As soon as Julie grew, she felt like she was always getting the "short end of the stick", and she wanted to "prove herself worthy of the Sky Pirates" time and time again. DJ would always be one step ahead of her because he was more experienced. "One day, DJ my brother I will prove that I can outdo you...And I will outdo you, brother...mark my words.", she thought, a glint of envy in her sapphire eyes. She loved her brother, but you know how it goes with these sibling rivalries at times.  
  
Chapter 2—Julie's Moment of Glory  
  
Julie Karnage was 7 years old she was becoming tired of being told by her parents that she was "too young" to pillage and plunder. She knew DJ had begun pirating when he could comprehend what he was doing...and to think he was only 5. She hated hearing her brother brag about his exploits in Cape Suzette. Julie thought to herself, "I can be mangy like you, brother. I will prove myself among the Sky Pirates. I will show you all just how devious I can be."  
  
Julie's target was in the Cape Suzette's Museum of Arts. In the Art Museum was a painting on exhibition by a premier pop artist worth thousands, perhaps millions of dollars. Usually pirates stuck to small crimes, such as robbing and thievery. This was her moment to shine. Every night, Julie would draw blueprints of her plan of action. DJ was curious as to what she was doing but he already knew what she had in mind. "Julie, my dear, are you out of your mind ? No thief has ever infiltrated the Art Museum. There are guards at every door. Do you think you have enough cunning to get past them ?", he asked, concerned about the safety of his sister above everything else. "I'm not a maniac, Donnie. I have carefully planned this out. I know what I am doing. I learned from the best...by watching you, mother and father.", Julie professed. "Good luck then. My thoughts are with you.", DJ said tentatively, hugging his sister warmly. Smiling brightly, Julie took her blueprints and made her way from Pirate's Cove to the Art Museum.  
  
Julie had no problem slipping past the guards. They were too sleepy to notice she had gotten in. Once inside the building, she found the painting on exhibition. She placed on some infrared goggles and found that the painting was surrounded by an anti-theft triggering system. "Typical of modern technology.", she thought, rolling her sapphire eyes. She took out a small mirror and reflected the infrared beams away from the painting. She put on her black gloves and quickly exited with the painting under her left arm. "Home free !", she thought, her smile wide like the Grand Canyon. As soon as she had fled the scene, the guards awakened, and then went into panic since they had realized that too late their main attraction was stolen.  
  
Julie raced back home to present her family with the painting. Her plan was to keep the painting for a ransom, and to have that ransom paid. However, would the guards know who committed the crime ? There were so many criminals in Cape Suzette. Julie was worried that her plan was not turning out as well as she had expected. But, then again she could've been caught and thrown in jail...which no pirate has ever faced in his lifetime.  
  
Chapter 3—The Waiting Game  
  
Julie had done well in the process of stealing, but getting the ransom that she wanted was another matter. DJ tsked at her, patting her on the back. "There are still so many things you need to learn, my little Sister. You are still young and inexperienced." Julie sighed, lowering her gaze. "How was I to know a note would've helped those dimwitted guards to give us our ransom sooner ?", she questioned. DJ kissed his sister's cheek and lifted up her chin. "You're a good pirate, Sister. All we do now is play the waiting game. But in the future, you'll know if you want a ransom, leave a note.", DJ chuckled a bit. Angie and Don, their parents were watching in the background admiring what their children were becoming. "Don, this is marvelous ! Both of our children are geniuses. I must say, we have taught them well.", Angie said, hugging Don's waist. Don grinned, kissing her tenderly. "Yes, we have, my heart. The Sky Pirates shall always terrorize the sky now that I have a family to carry on the Karnage name and the charismatic Karnage blood.", Don said, being slightly egotistical. The two watched their children scamper to bed and headed to their quarters hand in hand, proud of their children's accomplishments.  
  
A few months had passed and finally Julie had received her ransom for the painting. The museum curator had pleaded with the Sky Pirates to return the painting, and Julie thought that would be too easy. If they held the painting for a higher amount of money, they could raise the price to anything they wanted. And, soon they did. The painting was returned for the range of $50,000. With that money, the Sky Pirates could afford new planes, and renovating the Iron Vulture would be a snap.  
  
Epilogue: Julie learned her lesson from just one crime committed. She was just like her brother, a quick study. She did learn over time, and helped her brother in his reign of terror. She learned that the family that steals together feels together and that was true of the Karnage family. The Karnage name would always strike fear or more likely disgust and nausea to anyone traveling the light blue yonder. Sky Pirates were a fact of life; the Karnage Reign of Terror was a fact of life...They seldom succeeded even though the family had become brighter. Goodness always triumphs, no matter what the circumstance. But even in a criminal family, we have seen just how important the family unit is...it is essential for survival in the journey of life.  
  
Dedicated to my greatest treasure in life...my friends, family, relatives, church family, Internet friends, teachers, professors, anyone who has taught me that we are all treasures. Our value lies within our heart and soul and shines forth in everything we say and do.  
  
By: Elizabeth Berndt November 16, 2000 


End file.
